


Overcoming the Odds

by SailorSol



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Rose saves the Doctor. Using cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming the Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derryere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryere/gifts).



"I can handle this," he told his not-quite-father-in-law; he and Rose weren't technically married, after all, and Pete wasn't really her father. To make their relationship even more wibbly-wobbly, Pete wasn’t technically his boss, either.

Pete gave him an indulgent smile. "You really think you're ready for this?"

"I've done this sort of thing before. Trust me," he replied.

"You're _sure_ about this?"

"Sure I'm sure," he said enthusiastically, rocking back onto his heels. "I've been wanting to get more involved. What better way than this?"

Pete's smile was threatening to turn into laughter, he could tell, but the other man just shook his head a little before conceding. "I'll be nearby if you need help. Don't hesitate to call, this sort of thing can get out of hand quickly if you're not on your guard."

"I'll be fine," he replied, pushing Pete away, before he turned to survey the scene in front of him.

***

He should have listened to Pete.

He'd barely made it ten minutes before being overwhelmed. The noise was rather spectacular, unlike anything he had ever remembered hearing before.

"Pete!" he shouted, but it was drowned out in the screaming cacophony surrounding him.

He was on his own.

***

Rose had heard the screaming from outside and had come downstairs to investigate. Her father was sitting at his desk calmly drinking a cup of tea.

"What's all the screaming?" she asked.

He looked up. She could see he was barely containing a grin. "Oh, I imagine that's the Doctor 'handling things.'"

Rose gave Pete a horrified look. "You didn't," she said, using her best intimidating voice she'd learned from her mother.

"He said he was ready for it," Pete replied, not looking guilty in the least.

“You left him alone out there?" Rose demanded. "What were you thinking?"

"I was going to give him five more minutes," Pete supplied. "I'm sure he's fine."

Rose huffed. " _Men_." She gave him a glare before heading through the doors at what most certainly wasn't a run to check on the Doctor.

***

He was surrounded and overwhelmed, that much was obvious. Why her father thought the Doctor could handle something like this was beyond her.

"Pete!" she barely managed to hear him call out over the noise, before he went crashing to the ground.

She couldn't help it.

She started laughing.

***

He had been defeated; he was pinned to the ground, and the screaming had only gotten louder. But over all that, he heard a sound he hadn't expected to hear.

Laughter.

He managed to crane his neck enough to see Rose standing near the doors, doubled over in laughter.

"Rose! Help me!" he called out. He had managed to flip over onto his stomach, and was attempting to crawl towards her, but the weight crushing down on him was near impossible. He clearly wasn't ready for this.

"Rose!" he called out again. She looked up at him, and he could see the pity in her expression.

***

When the Doctor called her name a second time, she managed to get her laughter under control long enough to look up. He was pinned to the ground being used as a human trampoline; she shuddered at the slight reminder of Cassandra, who had almost literally been a human trampoline, once upon a time in the distant future of a different universe. The thought was enough to sober her up and come to the Doctor's rescue.

"Alright, who wants birthday cake?" she called out.

Six screaming nine year olds abandoned their perches on the Doctor's back to run screaming towards her.

"Me! Me!" her brother Tony declared, the first one to reach her side.

"Go on inside, then, an' pester Dad," Rose told him.

Tony's friends went dashing inside, but her brother paused to turn towards the Doctor. "Thanks for playing with us," he said, before dashing inside.

Rose walked over and sat on the ground next to the Doctor. He'd rolled onto his back and was staring up at the sky, looking for all the world like he'd just fought off a whole fleet of aliens menacing the Earth.

"Have fun?" she asked, keeping her tone light.

He turned his head and glared at her. "Next time your brother has a birthday party, remind me not to volunteer myself as entertainment," he said.

"I thought you said you could handle it?"

"I lied."

* * *

And that one time he saved himself:

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one first, after noticing that my recipient had a thing for cake. So that sort of became my theme. If it wasn't obvious.


End file.
